falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Slavers
Slavers are a faction in Fallout: Equestria. Overview Slavers are ponies who capture and sell other ponies as slaves. They are well known for their cruel treatment of ponies but are still not as crazed and sadistic as the Raiders. Most, if not all, slavers work for Red Eye, collecting slaves for labor in Fillydelphia. Slavers are shown early on to have a very shaky truce with the raiders, paying tolls to travel safely throught raider-controlled territory. It is shown, however, that raiders are not always in the mood to negotiate (see Cager). Traits Culture Technology Notes & Trivia Portrayal in Side Stories Gaia Prevails Leader: Crimson Guise of Chaos Leader: Hate The Paragons and their Raider horde have been shown capturing ponies to sell as slaves. The raiders of Neighwhere also use slave labour across their city, most notably in the arena, where they are used to prepare fighters for their matches in the arena. They have a long standing relationship with Red Eye in Fillydelphia and sell him slaves. They also meet with his representatives, specifically, the griffin talon Fraya. A small independent group of slavers was wiped out early in Ripple's journey across Hornsmith. Their slaves were freed and directed towards the independent town of Blank. Heroes Leader: Silver Bullet A group of slavers, formerly Raiders, was led by the stallion, Silver Bullet. Silver Bullet's gang assasulted a caravan that Hired Gun was traveling with, between Bridle Hope and Timber. The gang spared Hired when she offered to work for them and sent her back to Bridle Hope to assassinate one of their former members, Nanny Jane. Hired completed her task and reclaimed the unicorn slave, Serenity, bringing her back to Silver Bullet. After Hired Gun gets Silver Bullet to elaborate on his plans for the filly, Hired snaps and begins killing his gang, with cold efficiency. Silver Bullet and most of his slavers die, except PinPrick, who Hired spared so she could look after her adoptive filly, Spitshine. Morality of Property Coin Slot, the protagonist of the story, is an independent slaver that works across the Equestrian Wasteland. She has certain standards in regards to buying and selling slaves, specifically, Coin Slot refuses to deal with Red Eye, seperate couples, families or enslave foals. She has sold slaves to Raiders, but kills the Raiders when she sees them trying to kill the slaves she sold them. New Beginnings Leader: Doublethink A group of Slavers operated out of Pleasant Acre's. They were first seen attacking Stable 66 and trying to enslave the Stable Ponies, unaware that they are all drones controlled by a machine. Their leader Doublethink had several alicorns under her command and was shown to be insane and getting worse. The Slaver Iron Clad was rescued from Stable 66 by Aurora. He assisted Aurora in reaching Pleasant Acre's where she was overwhelmed by Doublethink. Iron Clad betrayed Doublethink and freed Aurora, whilst assisting her in rescuing the slaves in Pleasant Acre's. Pink Eyes A group of Slavers captured Puppysmiles, but upset her and pierced her suit trying to restrain her. Her suit leaked Pink Cloud which killed one and provided a distraction for a Slave to take up one of the slavers weapons and dispatch them. Project Horizons Leader: Usury The Slavers were shown operating a Gem Mine near Brimstone Falls. They work closely with Red Eye in Fillydelphia and operate out of the slave trading hub of Paradise. They were led by Usury and were either wiped out or absorbed by Red Eye's forces when he took over Paradise. Category:Factions